Tu me cambiaste la vida
by Mellis Saiilors
Summary: Después del accidentado encuentro, el amor de Serena y Darien fue creciendo día a día. Con el hermoso: "Y vivieron felices para siempre" Basada en la canción de Rio Roma !


**Flash Back**

Era un día normal en la Universidad de tokio, y yo como siempre iba muy apurada porque llegaba tarde a clases, cosa que pasaba siempre. Como iba prácticamente corriendo y buscando unas cosas en la mochila no ví a quien tenía adelante, y sin querer me lo llevé puesto.

-Uh, lo siento. ¡que despistada soy! Perdón.- Me incliné como demostrando lo arrepentida que estaba, y me puse de cuclillas para recoger lo que se me había caído.

-No, discúlpame a mí, yo también iba medio distraído.- Su voz tan varonil me hechizó, pero seguí con lo mio sin mirarlo por la vergüenza, cuando sentí su mano sobre la mia.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Dije al fin mirandolo a los ojos.

-De verdad lo siento, ¿estás bien?.

-Sí, ¿y tú?.

-Más que bien.- Me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. A lo cual no me pude resistir, y también lo hice.

-Tengo que irme, llegaré tarde. ¡Nuevamente lo siento!.- Le dije mientras retomaba mi rumbo.

-¡Hasta luego!.- Escuché que dijo a lo lejos.

-¿NUEVAMENTE TARDE TSUKINO?

-Lo siento, de verdad.- Dije con la mirada gacha y me fui a mi asiento.

La hora pasó rápido por suerte, era hora del almuerzo, definitivamente la mejor parte del día. Retiré mi comida y me senté al frente de un chico que estaba leyendo un libro. Cuando se percató de mi presencia me miró y me dijo:

-Otra vez nos volvemos a ver...- Con su mejor sonrisa

-¡Valla que coincidencia!

-Creo que no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos correctamente. Soy Darien Chiba.- Me extendió la mano.

-Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto.- Dije tomando su mano, era tan cálida.

-¿Pudiste llegar a tiempo a clases?.

-No.- Dije bajando la mirada. ¡Que vergüenza!. Pude escuchar como se reía, asique levanté la vista para mirarlo

-Lo siento, pero lo dices con una vergüenza, ¡a todos nos pasa!

-Sí, pero lo mio es más bien una rutina.

Ambos comenzamos a reir. La charla fue muy amena.

Cuando fue la hora de irnos se ofreció a acompañarme, daba la casualidad que vivimos a una cuadra de diferencia. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento nos despedimos y él se fue. No sin antes pasarnos los números celulares.

Estaba de lo más aburrida haciendo la tarea de matemática, y más de un ejercicio no me salía. Comenzó a sonar mi celular... Era un mensaje de Darien que decía: _"¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?" ¡_Justo hoy! Pensé.

**YO:**_Hoy no puedo, estoy con tarea de matemática y no me sale nada =(  
_**DARIEN: **_Entonces puedo ir a ayudarte si quieres.  
_**YO: **_¿En serio no te molesta? Mira que soy muy mala para esto...  
_**DARIEN: **_para nada, en 10 estoy allá. Nos vemos..._

Tal como lo dijo, después de 10 minutos ya estaba en mi departamento para ayudarme...

-Eres buen maestro, ¿por qué no reemplazas a la bruja que tenemos?

-Jajaja, ¡qué forma de tratar a tus maestros, espero no tener su misma suerte.

-Mmmm, por ahora vas bien Darien.

-¡Menos mal!

A su lado el tiempo volaba. Ya se hizo de noche, pero como mañana no teniamos clases lo invité a quedarse a comer y ver películas. Estuvimos toda la noche hasta la madrugada.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme.- Me dijo mientras estabamos en el sofa abrazados, ya que la última película casi me da un paro al corazón.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Sí tu lo deseas...

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un helado?

-Está bien. Paso por tí a las 3... ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Adios Darien.- Dije abrazandolo, creo que lo tomé desprevenido ya que tardó en corresponderme pero así lo hizo.- Gracias por haber venido a ayudarme..

-De nada, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas...

-Gracias Darien.

Y se fue. Al día siguiente me desperté medio sobre la hora asique me di un baño extremadamente rápido para estar a horario. Pasó por mi casa puntual y fuimos al parque a dar un par de vueltas...

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer tomamos rumbo para mi departamento, cuando lleagmos lo invité a pasar pero no podía, tenía otros compromisos.

-Lo siento, prometo otro día quedarme.

-No te preocupes. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.- Dije sonriendole y pude notar como nuestros rostros se iban acercando lentamente.

-Para mí es un placer.- Dijo y me besó en los labios tiernamente.

Cuando nos separamos mi sonrojo era demasiado evidente. Le sonreí y él me correspondió. Nos despedimos con un último abrazo.

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en ese beso...

Así fue pasando la semana, entre pláticas y juntadas. Día a día me iba enamorando más y más, y siempre se aprovechaba para robarme uno que otro beso y yo me hacía la ofendida. Pero lo cierto era que me encantaba.

Era viernes y como todos los días me acompañó hasta el edificio donde vivo.

-Adíos Serena.- Se despidió de mí con un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Me parece que te estás abusando.- Dije finjiendo enojo.

-Es que, me encanta.- Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Está bien, te perdono.- Dije y ahora fue mi turno de besarlo, este fue más exigente de los demás, cosa que lo sorprendió y a mí también por lo decidida que lo hice. Cuando deshicimos el beso me dijo:

-Mañana a la noche tengo una fiesta, ¿quieres venir?

-¡Pero no voy a conocer a nadie!

-Pero vas a estar conmigo.- Me dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente sexy.

-Está bien iré.

-A las 9 paso a buscarte. Nos vemos.-

-Adíos.- Se despidió con un fugaz beso.

El sábado estuve practicamente todo el día buscando que ponerme, justo encontré un vestido que siempre me gustó. Entré a bañarme y a alistarme para estar lista, aunque la puntualidad no era mi fuerte, hoy hice mi mayo esfuerzo y lo logré, cuando llegó Darien yo ya estaba lista...

Nos dirigimos a la fiesta habando todo el camino. Cuando llegamos nos encontramos con que era un karaoke, yo los odio porque mi voz no es lo más lindo que digamos. Pero Darien instantaneamente se dirigió a la pista.

Yo me quedé sentada en una de las mesas mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón  
Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor**

Comenzó a cantar mirandome a los ojos. A decir verdad cantaba muy bien, y me sorprendió bastante. Yo no podía contener la emosión y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti**

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí. Cuando llegó me tomó de la mano y me hizo ponerme de pie, mientras me miraba a los ojos me cantaba

**Tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad  
Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión  
Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos  
Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo  
Me devolviste la ilusión  
Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti**

En un momento alguien me pasó un micrófono y sin darme cuenta comencé a cantar, él seguía cantando, y entre los dos formamos un dúo

**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel**

Sonreí y él me cantó mirandome a los ojos:

**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí**

Nuevamente tomé el micrófono y volvimos a formar un dúo:

**Y todo gracias a ti**

Después de esok, el beso no se hizo esperar...

-Te amo.- Me susurró

-Yo también.- Le respondí dandole otro beso.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Claro que sí!.- Le dije más que emosionada.

Y así transcurrió la noche, entre besos y abrazos siendo los más vistos por los invitados en la noche.

**Fin flash back**

De eso ya pasaron 6 años, finalmente nos casamos y tuvimos una hermosa niña llamada Rini.

-¿Qué pensabas princesa?

-En nada...

-Mmm.. La amo señora esposa...

- Yo también lo amo señor esposo.

**Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti**

* * *

****Otro songfic más! :D Este tema es Tu me cambiaste la vida de Rio Roma...

Muchisimas gracias **VICO** por recomendarme este hermoso temaa y por tus rw!

Espero que este también sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por tomarse el tiempo de leer, por sus rw, alertas, favoritos! Todo :D

Nos leemos pronto, espero que la próxima sea una historia más largaa! :P Pero el colegio no me deja tiempo para nada :( Pero les prometo que "Una lucha por el amor" No será la única que surja de mi cabecita.

Besos!

**Eli**


End file.
